Eternal Flames
by SPnat97
Summary: Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre and Harvar D. Eclair. Two weapons that share the same feelings. Separated due to their meisters' sheer differences of a secret love unknow to the other.  i know the summary sucks ... ENJOY!
1. Flames of Love

Heyo! I kind of got obsessed over soul eater now so i wont be writing anymore POT fics for now.

this is for my favorite couple =D

Disclaimer- you know i dont own the characters...

* * *

><p>A spark of passion. The contagious root that turns even the stoic into marshmallows, while I burn them to a crisp. All men are crazy if believe that we would give them the time of day, especially Kim. Most of the time, they do get the chance to say anything before getting rejected; everybody but Ox. As much as she hates to admit it, Kim really likes Ox despite his odd appearance. Like us though, Ox has a weapon of the same gender, Harvar the lightning spear.<p>

* * *

><p>Here I am in the training forest with the other weapons in my team- Fire, Thunder, and Harvar. Kim was (again) having a fit with Ox about how he isn't good enough for her. Normally, Fire and Thunder would start breaking out fighting about who knows what, Killik would have to break them apart, then Fire runs to me for comfort as Thunder to Harvar. I look down to see Thunder clinging onto me crying as he pointed towards Fire poking an unconscious Harvar. Running, I grabbed Thunder and Harvar, and dashed toward the infirmary. Ox, Kim, Fire, and Killik soon filed in and stood at the foot of the bed.<p>

I felt my heart skip a beat as Harvar shifted back into consciousness causing his shades to fall off. His coal black eyes, hazed from sleep, and stared straight through me.

"Jacqueline," a soft whisper escaped his lips.

"Um… what's everybody doing here? Wait… Why am I in the infirmary?" Confusion clouding his eyes. Suddenly, Thunder ran up and hugged his hand.

"Scared," she whimpered. Ox asked us all to leave, so he could talk to Harvar in private. I felt a bit of sadness since Harvar and I were good friends (unless Kim and Ox were sparing, but that doesn't happen that often). Preparing to turn away from the door, I felt Kim yank me back and press my head to the door. I could hear Ox pacing back and forth, finally stopping. The sound of a piece of crumpled paper being caught echoed.

"I found this in your room. Care to explain Harvar?"

"You went through my room?"

"Answer me Harvar. Why is there trashed writing all over your room? Why her?"

"Ox, what are you talking about?"

"Harvar, are you mocking me? Do you pity me? You know I love her!"

"Ox, it's not what it appears to be! You got the wrong person—"the door swung open, knocking Kim and causing her to fall on top of me. Despite the tears, Ox seemed really mad, while Harvar…well he put his shades back on, so I couldn't tell. I swore that my heart was racing so loud that it cut through the silence. Ox looked down at Kim sadly and helped her up as he let me brush myself off and head for the exit. In the background, I could hear Kim asking Ox to walk her home and apologizing for my rudeness. Later I realized that I had wandered into the training forest. I should have tried to catch up with Kim and Ox, but two things held me back. One, this was the perfect moment for the two of them to spend quality time together. Harvar was the second thing. He was arguing with Ox about someone, and if he likes the same person that Ox does, doesn't that mean that Harvar loves Kim as well? Does that mean that I really do care about Harvar to do this? _Dun... drip drop, DUN!_ Awe great, now it's raining! I have to hurry and get home before I start to black out. The more and more I ran the more lost I got. Black blurs started to cloud my vision and the last thing I saw was Fire wearingly chasing after Killik and Thunder, but then turning towards me and hobbling over.

"Lantern sis…" and we both blacked out.

* * *

><p>Nygus-sensei told me that I could leave since there wasn't any serious damage. I hope Ox didn't get the wrong idea, since I don't love Kim, but her weapon, Jacqueline. I kind of found my feelings a while ago, but I think they've been getting worse. Ox has been getting annoying, but why would he think of Kim at a time like this? My notes, poems, drawings (I'm surprised that he didn't find those first), and (sadly) mature desires are all forabout Jacqueline and only her. Oddly enough, these feelings are all so off character for me, but I don't really mind as much.

After thinking to myself for quite some time, I noticed a couple of raindrops rapidly attacking the forest grounds. Something was drawing me towards the area, and I knew there was going to be trouble. Beneath the silent drums, I could hear someone breathing rather unevenly. My body moved on its own, chasing the faint breathing until I find not one, but two people lying on the ground. It was then as I got closer, that I recognized Fire and my beloved Jacqueline. At times like this there's only one thing I should be thinking, WWSD? (What Would Soul Do?)

I lifted Fire so that he rested on my shoulder, and then carried Jacqueline bridal-style (yes, I'm pretty sure that I'm blushing) towards my and Ox's apartment. When I opened the door, Ox was sitting in his usual corner studying away Kim's rejection. Of course, he raised an eyebrow when he saw that I had just brought in one of Killik's midgets and Kim's drenched (yet still beautiful) lantern.

"You know, Killik is going to want that back," he pointed at Fire, "and stealing a girl's weak, pathetic weapon is not going to make her like you," my last nerve snapped. Nobody refers to MY Jacqueline as a useless piece of junk in front of me. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him into my room. There, I set Jacqueline gently on my bed and Fire in the pull out couch. I opened the closet door and removed a giant stack of papers, shoving them in Ox's face. He paled as his glasses slipped due to all of the pages, realization striking him faster that a "Royal Thunder" (Trust me, I'm pretty fast).

"Got anything else to say, partner?" I glared as he held up two fingers. The first question was about how I had the time to do all the papers. I replied by telling him about the many sleepless nights I've had day dreaming about her and how uncool it was for me to be all lovey-dovey around her, so I had to vent. Before Ox could say the second problem, Fire woke up complaining about being cold. Speaking of which… How am I supposed to change Jackie? No way in hell am I going to do this, I can't risk the chance of her hating me. Um… let's see… KIM!

"Ox, call Kim and tell her it's an emergency." Ox dialed right away and started trying to pursue Kim to come over and help us. I could here Ox begging and Kim yelling about it being a trap. I grabbed the phone and started yelling into the phone.

"Listen Kim! Either you come over now, or I STRIP JACQUELINE NAKED AND ENJOY LOOKING AT HER WHILE I'M CHANGE HER MYSELF!" in a matter of second I heard the door knock. There, Kim was breathing heavily and cursing the gods for creating male hormones. I handed her a pair of shorts, a black shirt, and two large safety pins and led her to my room. After a few minutes she returned with a pissed of look on her face.

"I'm leaving her in you care, but if I find out that you did something to her, I'm going to personally make your life a living hell." She jabbed her finger in my face and left with a "humph". Before she closed the door, she stated one more thing.

"I should warn you, Jackie is a really light sleeper after twelve minutes, which should be about now." I returned to my room to see that Jacqueline had been properly changed, dried, and positioned correctly on my bed. She looked so peaceful and adorable laying there, on… my… bed… AUGH! She shifted and her hair fell in front of her face. As I tried to move the silk strands away, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer into an almost embrace. Our faces were so close that I could feel her breath ghosting over mine. Despite her eyes slowly opening and a dark aura growing around her, there was a spark of temptation that struck me and all my self control had left.

"Harvar what am I doing here—mph "with the slightest movement, our lips had connected into one bittersweet kiss.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! =D<p> 


	2. Light It Up

**Meikyuu Buterfly- Like OMG dude, everybody thinks I'm crazy because I love that pairing and I'm all like their awesome! Other people who were proof reading my work thought that I was talking about gay people, and then they said it was too intimate. People these days don't understand the awesomeness of everything.**

* * *

><p>Jacqueline woke up to two surprises. The first one was the change of clothes, and the second was… Harvar. Next to her was Harvar holding onto her, shades still on as well as his clothes from yesterday. Jacqueline blushed a deep crimson due to the closeness of their faces and the tingling sensation on her lips. (If you haven't figured it out yet, Jacqueline was half asleep, so after their kiss she fell back asleep due to shock){Switch POV}. I wonder how I got here… all I can remember is fainting with Fire under the rain. A faint whimper escaped as Harvar's grip on me tightened and started talking in his sleep.<p>

"Jacqueline… Kiss ~," and for some reason, I listen to him and well… he woke up.

"Well hey Sleeping Beauty, have a nice sleep?" he asked groggily.

"Harvar," I said sweetly, "Why the hell am I in the same bed as you in a t-shirt and shorts?" he hesitated; this should be good.

"I found you and Fire passed out in the forest, so I took you home with me before you guys froze your butts off. I called Kim to change you since your clothes were really wet, and be lucky that I was really persuasive. Anyways, I tried to move your hair out of your face, but you pulled me into the bed, we kissed, and you went back to sleep. Being well, me I took a nap." I've never felt so much heat rise up into my face, and I'm a flipping lantern! My mind fluttered over to our kiss; it felt so right, and when he was sleeping, he looked so peaceful and sexy- Whoa there Jackie, there are things you should and should say about your friends.

"But you kissed him and liked it."  
>"Who are you?"<br>"Conscience, now admit that you liked that kiss!"  
>"Never! We're just friends, so those feelings are just a fluke."<br>"But you want to be more."

This is getting nowhere, so why am I arguing with myself? I turned around to gaze upon Harvar again. This is so strange, doesn't Harvar like Kim? My hand rested the cool metal of the door knob, and then opened the door. With the parting words of goodbye, I walked passed three doors, climbed a flight of stairs, and turned right to a pink door.

"Kim I'm home." Kim runs up and constricts me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupr`e, you scared me so much."

"Then why did you leave me with Harvar?"

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, did he abuse you? Are you okay? Did you do, like, stuff?"

"NO! I would consider doing something so uncool and impure! Besides, I'm fine, he didn't do anything. Well, actually we kind of… kissed." I hope she won't freak on me, that's the last thing I need right need right now.

"EXCUSE ME! You said he didn't do anything, and last time I checked, kissing is something!" I winced at the disappointed tone in her voice.

"Jackie, I need details, NOW! Was he good? Is it your first time? Why didn't you call?" I pause to figure out how to answer all of Kim's rapid questions delicately.

"Well, apparently my first kiss was taken while I was half-asleep and then I fell asleep again. Then I woke up, and he said kiss and I ended up kissing him while he was sleeping… I don't really think that it counts though." Kim stared at me blankly with her mouth hanging open. Before she got a chance to question me anymore, I left of school. We walked towards the academy to be greeted by none other than Ox and Harvar. I blushed a deep crimson when Harvar caught me staring at him, so I shyly waved.

* * *

><p>She's waving at me, and she blushing, that's got to be a good sign. She truly is an angel in my life, magnificent (great I sound like Kidd). I felt Ox nudge me in the gut telling me to go get her, and pushed me. Luckily she caught me, but it was really uncool to be falling in the first place (Now I'm Soul?). Clearing my throat, I straightened up and attempted to start a conversation.<p>

"Hey, how's it going," I mentally slapped myself, I just saw her a few minutes ago. I heard Kim trying to hide her laughter and Ox laughing at full power. I turned to see Jacqueline giggling, but eventually fell over from laughing like Ox. I held out my hand to help her up when she was mostly done at laughing at my lameness.

"Are you done yet?" I pouted. Jacqueline was still slightly giggling, but lifted herself and hugged my arm while resting her head on my shoulder.

"Better? Please don't be mad at me?" she looked at me with large eyes that reminded me of a little bunny. Her cuteness could even surpass the Gods (Seriously, Black Star? What's with me today?). She released my arm and returned to Kim whose eyes flashed a hint of envy. I walked over and leaned down to whisper to Jacqueline.

"You know, we're going to have to get them together. I can't have Ox studying his troubles away; I can't catch up that fast." Next thing you know, she pulls out her phone and texts Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty the details.

"Done." Amazing I tell you! Wait why didn't she contact any of the guys? Hm…

[x] Black Star-has a big mouth  
>[x] Kidd -won't be able to help do to his OCD<br>[x] Soul-too lazy  
>[x] Killik- Horrible help.<br>[x] Fire and Thunder- too little

Yeah, those guys are unreliable when it comes down to it… I heard her phone beep and she showed me the return text.

The girls welcomed us in the front, and I told Ox to go ahead of me. There were three plans,

Make Kim jealous

Lock them in the closet.

Guilt Kim

We finally agreed to use plan 3 since it was the most logical and easiest to do.

"Now, who can we use to make Kim want to be with Ox? It needs to be pretty serious couples to make her do that." Liz stated.

"Why doesn't everybody pretend to be couples with someone?" Patty giggles. Everybody stared at her as if she grew horns. WHY THE HECK WOULD WE DO THAT?

"Good plan Patty, but who do we pretend to be with?" Maka questioned.

"Well, Maka can be with Black Star, Tsubaki with Kidd, Liz with Soul, Harvard could go with me, and Jackie can go with Killik." Again we gave her a blank stare.

"Patty, those pairings are REALLY incompatible. Black Star is arrogant and selfish."

"Kidd is too obsessed with symmetry, no offense…"

"Killik will never let me live this down. He's a major flirt."

"Sis, I really don't want to be with Mr. I'm too cool, and I'm pretty sure Harvar is a hell of a boring guy who studies too much just like Ox." I coughed and all eyes were on me.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, and Patty, PLEASE explain your odd pairings." I finally said something, and it appeared that everyone (besides Jacqueline) was staring at me with amazement. Finally, after some thinking, Patty explained.

"I just thought we should be with the people we really can't stand." The remainder of us harmonized with one single "ah—"


	3. Love Trap

Okay, this might get Au-ish, but i hope you like it.

* * *

><p>NEWS POST<p>

Dear Students,

I have realized how different how our school is from others, so under my care, we going to hold a school festival. Of course, I've already got all the student helpers. Good Luck!

Helping Committee- Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Killik, Kim, Jackie, Harvar, and Ox.

Helpers must attend meeting after classes have ended.

-Lord Death.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The group of young meisters and weapons gathered around the board with looks of either awe or slight (okay major) annoyance. The gang was together in groups of two, "Lovers with Lovers" with the exception of Ox, Kim, Fire, and Thunder.

* * *

><p>Harvar POV<p>

Am I the only sane guy who knows about the plan? If I am, somebody just tell me now. As the team walks over to Lord Death's office, I could see all the girls were struggling. Black Star was boasting about himself again and saying how obvious it was for Maka to fall for a god like him. Maka kept rolling her eyes as she grunted in agreement. Kidd was complaining on how Tsubaki's outfit was not symmetrical and how everything in the world needs to be perfect now that she's with him. Liz and Soul couldn't really care less, but that also means that Liz will have to do everything. You probably think that "Oh, Patty doesn't have any problems at all," well you're horribly wrong. She saw Killik flirting with Jacqueline and got really pissed. Now she's acting a lovey dovey towards me, hoping that Killik would notice. He did, but that only made matters worse. Jacqueline looked up and our eyes were locked. There was sorrow burning through her large brown eyes, begging me to save her from all the sudden embraces and disgusting random licks on the cheek. (I swear I'm going to kill Killik after this!). An elbow grinded into my stomach as I snapped back into reality. Patty pointed to Kim whose emerald eyes were already glowing brighter with jealousy.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

Everybody's together now, and now they're just trying to make me feel worse. I envy all of them do to my heart yearning for Ox, despite my pride saying otherwise. The heart wants what it desires, but who knew love could be so… blind. Seriously, he's practically blind besides the two pillars that he gels up rock solid everyday. Besides, I don't even know what he looks like with out those dumb glasses; nobody does besides Harvar. I wish he was handsomer, and then there would be neither shame nor burden. A sincere smile crawled onto my face as I thought about all the hidden lies that he should never know. He shouldn't have found out that I was a witch, yet he accepted the fact and still loved me for… me. A small squeak could be heard and I turned to see Killik's tongue flicking at Jackie's cheek. WHAT THE FUDGE MUFFINS! Suddenly the air felt humid and heavy as Harvar and Patty were in flames and surrounded by a dark aura.

* * *

><p>(After School) Jackie's POV (i know, lots of POV changes; I AM BORED)<p>

The class finally ended, so all of us we walking towards Lord Death's office. That Killik sure knows a million ways to make a girl want kick him a lot. I asked him why he didn't ask out Patty and that he didn't have to be with me. He replied by saying that he wasn't good enough for her and that Harvar would probably take care of her. With that said I lost all self-control and kneed him in the nut and then there was a painful silence.

During the middle of the dead silence, Lord Death decided to appear through the mirror.

"Ah, hello children," he welcomed with that funny, childish voice of his, "Are you ready for your tasks?" Maka raised her hand (of course) in curiosity.

"Um… excuse me sir, but how many tasks are there?" a long silence followed until he replied.

"About five." Here were his ridiculous tasks:

Monday-Plays  
>Tuesday-Making a sound track (WTF)<br>Wednesday-Booths  
>Thursday-Cosplay<br>Friday-School dance

By the way, we only have two weeks to complete this. Immediately we began our work, and after a hour we made the decisions of Romeo and Juliet, Beauty and the Beast, and for some reason, A Reversed Cinderella. For the sound track, we were going to sing covers for songs that we liked, while the booths would be either food or games that have passed the "Fire and Thunder" inspection. (Hey, who else would be entertained by something even children don't like?)

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Kim and Jackie were outside by the front gate flipping through their iPods; searching for the perfect song to sing. Suddenly, Jackie felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her upper torso. A sickening scent of cologne and sweat lingered around the air that was unfortunately breathed. It was Killik.

"Dammit Killik! You did all those perverted things to me in front of Patty and Harvar and all you've done is make her do the same! SHE FUCKING LIKES YOU, SO WHY WON'T IT GO THROUGH THAT SHITTY COCONUT YOU CALL A HEAD!" Jackie quickly covered my mouth. Never had she sweared so much in public. The two meisters gawked at the lantern as a deep crimson flooded across her cheeks. A surprised look was worn on his face as Kim covered her mouth in shock. A familiar sound of a hand making contact towards skin ringed through the air along with someone yelling

"Pervert!" Maka came running towards the three and stopped towards Kim. Placing her hands on the witch's shoulders, Maka began to shake her back and forth.

"Why do you let you pride take control of your love life!" Maka cried. The remainder of Spartoi members soon entered, Black Star with an extremely large bruise that was hand-shaped. Kim blinked in confusion as Tsubaki continued the thought.

"Admit your love Kim. We all know, thus we are trying to make you realize that you desire love from Ox." We all pointed at an unusually calm Ox standing, isolated by everyone. Kim looked nervous as Ox finally spoke.

"We're already going out…"

"WHAT!" the girls started protesting about being unfair and why Kim didn't say anything. On the other side, most of the guys were patting Ox on the back asking how he managed to get her to say yes, most of them. Harvar stood there dumbstruck, feeling violated after spending every waking moment with Patty. He held up one hand and spoke.

"So you're saying that you guys were together, but pretended not to be." Kim nodded and explained how her pride wouldn't accept the fact that Ox was with her and how she thought that she felt that they weren't ready to know.

"I had to survive with a psychotic chick, watch Maka's ears bleed everytime Black Star opened his mouth, listen to Kidd ramble on and on about symmetry to Tsubaki, walk every day with Soul and Liz having a glaring contest, and worst of all, catch Killik trying to molest Jackie every single time I set my eyes on them!" he took a deep breath from lack of breathing. All eyes were on him as he showed some sort of emotion. everyone simply said one thing in sync,

:Did he just say Jackie?" (he normally calls her Jacqueline). Unluckily for Kim and Ox, his hands were sparking with electricity. One word escaped his lips,

"Run…"

* * *

><p>YESH! i updated... i'll go work on the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	4. The Group Songs

Song research is hard, BUT i did it =D

I dont own any of the songs mentioned, but i love all of those groups/singers

* * *

><p>Jackie continued to search for a song to sing until she stopped. She found the song extremely suitable due to Ox and Kim not having to hide their feelings anymore. After that day, Soul finally asked Maka to be his girlfriend, while Tsubaki is still working on her nerves to confess to Black Star. Patty and Killik became an item the next day and Kidd started becoming cautious of all the guys surrounding Liz. Everybody had somebody, everybody but Jackie and Harvar. Harvar waited for the perfect moment to ask her, but fear crept towards him every time he imagined himself being too late or rejected.<p>

The Recording Day…

Here's how the day progressed. The Spartoi members started off singing together, the boys went first… (Lyrics QJ'!)

_**(Killik) Yo listen up, this is my tragic story, just to break into my heart (check it)**_

_**(Kidd) I still cannot erase you  
>I keep thinking about you<br>I really miss you  
>(All) I cannot sleep at all at night<br>(Kidd) The sound of the raindrops hitting on the window of my heart  
>The place that you left<br>I really miss you  
>(All) And I cannot sleep at all at night<strong>_

_**(Black Star) The view of your back, leaving me on this rainy road  
>Because I couldn't do anything again,<br>I regret it again everyday. I'm sorry,  
>I pray, I want you to be back.<br>I can't. I can't stand it. I cannot stand a day without you.  
>My tears are falling again.<br>Will I be able to forget you ? When will I be like that till ?**_

_**(Soul) I still cannot erase you  
>I keep thinking about you<br>I really miss you  
>(All) I cannot sleep at all at night<br>(Soul) The sound of the raindrops hitting on the window of my heart  
>The place that you left<br>I really miss you  
>(All) And I cannot sleep at all at night<strong>_

_**(Ox) Oh tonight again, tonight again, her**_

_**(Killik) I keep thinking of you at night, I cannot sleep  
>Why did I turn on this love show<br>The distance between us has increased  
>I was the servant of this love<br>Why did we fight ? Why were we like that ?  
>Did you lose the sight ? We used to be in love.<br>Why am I stuck in this moment ? The one I need is you, silly.**_

_**(Black Star) You, drooping your shoulders  
>You, taking a rest on the ground<br>You, hitting your chest in frustration  
>You, praying to the heavens with your hands clasped<br>I think of you getting up. Let's forget and erase all our bad memories.  
>(I'm sorry) How would you ? I cannot say anything besides 'I'm sorry'.<strong>_

_**(Harvar) I still cannot erase you  
>I keep thinking about you<br>I really miss you  
>(All) I cannot sleep at all at night<br>(Harvar) The sound of the raindrops hitting on the window of my heart  
>The place that you left<br>I really miss you  
>(All) And I cannot sleep at all at night<strong>_

_**(Harvar) Oh tonight again, tonight again, her**_

_**(Kid, Ox, Killik) You and I, don't cut our cord.  
>Don't deny our r²π<br>Come to me, everything is fine now.  
>We will start everything over, over again.<strong>_

_**(All) I cannot sleep at all at night**_

_**(Ox) I still cannot erase you  
>I keep thinking about you<br>I really miss you  
>(All) I cannot sleep at all at night<br>(Harvar) The sound of the raindrops hitting on the window of my heart  
>The place that you left<br>I really miss you  
>(All) And I cannot sleep at all at night<strong>_

Then came the girls.

_**(Maka) It's weird, it seems like you've changed  
>You say things that you didn't say before<br>In front of me, look into my eyes  
>(You) tell me, truthfully<strong>_

_**(Liz) Careless eyes, a bored expression  
>Actions and words that are different than before<br>Don't twist your words  
>(You) better say it coolly, open up<strong>_

_**(Patty)I don't expect a lot from you, not like before  
>Look into my eyes, please look at me now<br>Think of me, oh~**_

_**(All)Let's have a heart to heart to heart (talk)  
>Tell me in a more manly way (more)<br>Not stiffly, not faking it  
>Still you and I stay together<br>Let's have a heart to heart to heart (talk)  
>Look me directly in the eyes and tell me<br>Don't twist your words, don't make me mad  
>Now heart to heart, you and I<br>Heart to heart to heart**_

_**(Tsubaki)The serenades you used to do often  
>These days, how many times do you say "I love you"?<br>If you don't' like it, say you don't,  
>Or take some time [to reply]<br>Open up with you, now heart to heart**_

_**(Kim)How can you change that much?  
>Do I have to comply to everything you do?<br>Don't be ridiculous, don't be delusional  
>Stop it! (You) just do whatever you want<strong>_

_**(Jackie)I don't expect a lot from you, not like before  
>Look into my eyes, please look at me now<strong>_

_**Think of me, oh~**_

_**(All)Let's have a heart to heart to heart (talk)  
>Tell me in a more manly way (more)<br>Not stiffly, not faking it  
>Still you and I stay together<br>Let's have a heart to heart to heart (talk)  
>Look me directly in the eyes and tell me<br>Don't twist your words, don't make me mad  
>Now heart to heart, you and I<br>Heart to heart to heart**_

_**(Maka and Tsubaki)You say sorry too easily, I'm sick of it  
>Why do you always want to end things?<br>Why are you like that?  
>You always say the same things<strong>_

_**(Liz and Patty)Like this here, you and I, the two of us  
>Look into our eyes like this<strong>_

_**(Hear to heart) I still think of you, listen to me**_

_**(Kim and Jackie)I don't expect a lot from you, not like before  
>Look into my eyes, please look at me now<br>Think of me, oh~**_

_**(All)Let's have a heart to heart to heart (talk)  
>Tell me in a more manly way (more)<br>Not stiffly, not faking it  
>Still you and I stay together<br>Let's have a heart to heart to heart (talk)  
>Look me directly in the eyes and tell me<br>Don't twist your words, don't make me mad  
>Now heart to heart, you and I<br>Heart to heart to heart.**_

Lord Death was standing at the abnormally large mirror in the recording studio clapping his huge hands. "Perfect, Wonderful children! Now we just need to record the solos and duets, and then were done for the first task." The students sighed in defeat, for they knew this was going to be a long day. Here was the arrangement-

Kidd and Killik-When the Door Closes  
>Black Star and Soul- Neverland<br>Liz and Patty-Perfect  
>Maka and Tsubaki (ft. Killik)- Bitter Day<br>Ox-My Everything  
>Kim- Strong<br>Harvar-Someday  
>Jackie-B-e-a-utiful<br>the Girls- Heart to Heart  
>the Boys- 0330<p>

* * *

><p>I'm just going to do the next chapter on Jackie, and write up Harvar and Jackie's songs cause it saves me more time, and... well i want to get to the drama... XD!<p> 


End file.
